When No One Was Looking
by Burning Trust
Summary: They've both grown accustomed to the hatred.But theres more to it then they both realize. They love one another and they cant show it. How can they show it if they know their whole worlds would fall apart?
1. Default Chapter

**When no one was looking…**

Chapter 1-The trouble with love

You can love anyone in the world

But the problem is

So can they

God, I hate the way I feel when he calls me mudblood

I felt ashamed.

Dirty almost.

My dreams were full of him, touching him, holding him; it was almost unbearable loving someone who didn't love you back. And I do, I really love him…

God, I hate the way I feel when she calls me ferret boy

I feel ashamed of my blood

Filthy with all that I'm forced to do

My thoughts are always of her

God I wish I could stop loving her…

And I would always stare at him

I was always staring at her

When no one was looking

_-Burning Trust_

A.N. Review and tell me how you like this default chapter


	2. I Can't Take It

Chapter-II-I cant take it anymore

-she's beautiful as usual with

bruises On her ego and heR

kiLler instinct tells her to be

aware Of evil men and thats

what y o u get f0r/falling again

you can never get 'em out

Of yOur head again............-

"O lord, 6th year in Hogwarts, I can't withstand it"

In their sixth year of Hogwarts the entire Golden Trio had changed a lot.

Hermione changed drastically, her hair instead of being frizzy and unmanageable was now straight and thick, and she had grown curves and was well known in Hogwarts, and not for her grades either.

"Wow I wonder where Harry and Ron are…." …But just thinking of them made Hermione's eyes brim with tears as she thought of what happened over the summer.

flashback

"Hermione" Harry said in a grave voice " I cant stand it anymore, I need to be with you, around you, forever, will you marry me?"

Hermione was stiff with shock not knowing how to turn down her best friend

"Harry I love you but.." She couldn't continue because the flash in Harry's eyes told her that she had caused him a lot of pain.

"Hermione I love you, please I need you…"

End Flashback

"Hermione!" Two voices called her name and she spun around just as Ron enveloped her in a bear hug.

She was just about to ask where Harry was until she looked behind Ron to find a totally new Harry.

"Harry, ohmigod you look so…different?"

And he really did, Harry had grown tall and muscular. His normally untamable hair was combed neatly and was in his eyes. He had gotten contacts and without his glasses his eyes stood out a lot more making him appear…striking. But the strangest thing was the was he was dressed. He had gotten two holes in his right ear, one in his cartilage, and was dressed in tight black from head to toe, with spikes everywhere.

"Yea, major change from July huh Hermione?"

Hermione instantly caught his train of thought, "After you turned me down"

" Harry about that…."

"No need Hermione I found a new girl to keep me occupied"

As soon as he spoke these words Ginny came up behind Harry and gave him a kiss"

Just like the golden trio had changed, Ginny had changed too. Her long red hair flowed down to her back, and like her brothers she was tall.

"Ginny!" Hermione started and they enveloped each other in a quick embrace

"Mya you look awesome" Ginny started

Though her appearance had changed she was still shy enough to blush

The whistle for the Hogwarts express was shrill as it sounded through their ears when they boarded the bus.

yea… review and stuff and if you have any questions ask me


	3. Butterflies

**Chapter 3-Butteflies**

_Dear Heart,_

_ Sorry for the butterflies,_

_ But it's his fault..._

As Hermione walked down the muddy walk to the carriages she imagined how interesting this year was going to be. It was her second to last year at Hogwarts and of course she was prefect, but this year it was with Harry. Lost in thought she bumped into someone and fell backwards into the mud, she didn't even need to look to see who it was, his blonde hair gave him away.

It was him...

He was 5'11' and had a rock hard body, he the sex god of Slytherin, On some higher level in her mind she acknowledged "wow he smells really good". But her fantasies were soon interrupted by his voice saying

"Awe look at the pretty picture, the mudblood finally lived up to her name. At least she is somewhere she belongs."

Hermione looked around for her friends and saw them coming up the rear and Ron's ears were pink.

"Malfoy you leave her alone"

Now in the past Ron wasn't that tough but obviously the recent year in Quidditch had toughened him up.

"Awe look its Potty and the Weasel, coming to the rescue"

"Stuff it Malfoy" this time it was Harry who spoke, the anger clear in his eyes, his adrenaline racing because in his head he was thinking "No one messes with MY Hermione."

But in the distance a jealous Ginny watched with anger and Harry defended Hermione and left her behind.

All four of them walked away in silence towards the school and what they all considered their home.

"Ahh at Hogwarts at last", Draco thought with content. He looked around for his friends Crabbe and Goyle but couldn't see them.

"DRAKIE-POO!" someone yelled behind him.

"O gods Pansy go away" he thought as he spun around. Honestly after he hooked up with her over the summer she'd been impossible to get off of his back.

"Uh Pansy hi…." Draco said sarcastically as he started to walk away.

All of a sudden someone bumped into him and he turned around to see who it was.

It was her

She looked so different with years of pain etched into her face. He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Awe look at the pretty picture, the mudblood finally lived up to her name. At least she is somewhere she belongs." After he said that Pansy laughed her annoying snort and he saw Potter and Weasley in the distance.

"Malfoy you leave her alone" I guess he was trying to be tough, it was obvious how he felt for her, stupid git he didn't deserve her, she was HIS, but no one could know that of course.

"Awe look its Potty and the Weasel, coming to the rescue"

He started to laugh and he walked away silently cursing himself and his quick tongue, why couldn't he just SHUT UP and not insult her friends, god what a hopeless case I am.

He walked up to the castle in complete silence with his face set as stone.

_-BurningTrust_

A/N-I REALLY need a Beta Reader, so if you're interested email me at .


	4. Walking in the Rain

Thanks to all of my reviewer's

**bookxluver**- well I have tried to write longer chapters but I just got my computer back and is hare it with three other people so my writings gotta be fast!

**DeeCohan**-Don't worry I wont stop writing, and yes they have been thinking about each other constantly all summer because they just realized they really like one another.

**ApparateawayHPlivesagain**- yea I love punk Harry too, its so cute, thanks for offering to be my beta… and don't worry I will be bringing back Harrys glasses.

**Draco4eva1**- thanks you're so sweet!

**Black Rose Black Heart**- I looked in your profile and it looks like me and you have the same taste in FanFics so thanks!

So yea now onto chapter 4-Walking in the rain

_RECAP!_

_He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Awe look at the pretty picture, the mudblood finally lived up to her name. At least she is somewhere she belongs." After he said that Pansy laughed her annoying snort and he saw Potter and Weasley in the distance._

_"Malfoy you leave her alone" I guess he was trying to be tough, it was obvious how he felt for her, stupid git he didn't deserve her, she was HIS, but no one could know that of course._

"_Awe look its Potty and the Weasel, coming to the rescue"_

_He started to laugh and he walked away silently cursing himself and his quick tongue, why couldn't I just SHUT UP and not insult her friends, god what a hopeless case I am._

_He walked up to the castle in complete silence with his face set as stone.  
_  
_  
_I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you...  
When the cloud is rolling over, thunder striking me  
I hear it falling in the night  
And filling up my mind  
All the heaven's rivers come to light  
And I see it all unwind  
On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too…  
_  
_"God what a hopeless case I am" Hermione said to herself before turning around to her two best friends. 'well now the three of them' she thought, 'boy this is gonna take some getting used to'. Ginny really never forgave me after what happened with Harry

.:Flashback:.

Hermione was crying on her bed while telling Ginny the story, Ginny was holding her and telling her it would all be okay.  
"NO it wont, he asked me to marry him Gin, I can't marry him! He's my fucking best friend, that's just…. Too wrong!

Upon hearing this Ginny's face turned white, clashing with her Weasley red hair.

"He asked you to marry him? WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said no of course, god how could I marry Harry…"  
Ginny got up abruptly and left the room, leaving a very confused Hermione sitting there with tears running down her face. After awhile she got up and went to Ginny's room only to see her face etched with anger and pain.

"Ginny" Hermione started, only to be cut off with an angry

"DON'T YOU GINNY ME! HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL FOR HIM! HES MINE! KEEP YOUR LITTLE MUDBLOOD HANDS OFF OF HIM!"  
she stormed out of the room and Hermione was so upset she was shaking

Hermione opened the door and screamed " I HATE YOU GINEVRA WEASLEY!"

She got her sack of floo powder and threw it in the fire, when it turned green she walked in and screamed "Granger Household" and was off with a poof.

.: End of Flashback :.

As Hermione walked into the great hall she felt a strange sense of welcome, she was finally home with her friends….well once friends at least. God she missed her so called "Golden Trio"  
Well it looks like they have their own Golden Trio now. _  
_  
Her heart burned with jealousy as she sat down at the end of the table near Lavender and Parvati, who were in some conversation about Ron

"Lavender why don't you just ask him out for Christ's sake, the WHOLE school knows you like each other."

" I know I know its just…I don't know I'm just kind of shy around him…"

Hermione stopped listening to them and her gaze wandered over to the Slytherin table…

where she was met with a pair of Cold Silver-Blue eyes.

I caught her gaze, god she had the most gorgeous eyes. Just the right shade of brown and with little specks of amber. Just like the rest of her.

She had the pure-blooded look, pale creamy skin, petite body.. oh god this year is going to be torture. One more year of knowing that I can't have her, and that Potty and Weasel can.

But wait, Isn't that Potter sitting with the Weasel-bee? And it looks like the male Weasley is stuck with that Gryffindor chick. What was her name? Petunia. No Lavender. They were all over each other…God that's gross….but good for me I guess. They better keep their hands off of my Hermione.

"Drakie-poo it would be polite if you wouldn't stare at other girls when I'm sitting right here."  
O gods. Pansy. Even the name sounds like something bad's gonna happen, the little Parkinslut still thinks that I like her, and I never did any of the shit she said I did. The little whore

" Pansy fuck off I don't like you so go shag Goyle."

"Used merchandise man," Goyle said from down the table

"Ew Goyle I never shagged you…"

" And lets go over the reasons why.."

"Because you're…"

" oh would you two shove it up your bloody arses" said Draco Irritably.

He got up from the table and left the common room, only to bump into young girl with brown hair, and when she turned around and their eyes locked, they were both captured.

"Jeez Granger I know I'm dead sexy but really…"

" Oh sod off Malfoy I wouldn't give you the time of day"  
He got angry at this and pushed her up against the wall

" Oh? And why's that…? Is little Granger too busy shagging Potter and Weasley? Oh wait that's right I saw them with their new girlfriends. Looks like theres no more Golden Trio" he sneered.

He had really struck a nerve and he knew it. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she shoved herself off of the wall and ran to the common room.

' Oh great' he thought, now she really hates me…how am I gonna deal with this.

Then it hit him, she must have gotten head girl, and he had gotten head boy. So they shared a common room. This could be it.

And flashing his first true smile he practically skipped to the painting of a golden snitch said the password and walked in, admiring his new living quarters.

'UGH THE BLOODY ARSE HEAD!' she thought to herself angrily as she ran to her new common room.

She stood for a second in awe. The common room was beautifully decorated with a ceiling exactly like the Great Halls'. The room had beautiful plush, cream colored furniture with a shag carpet to match. With a roaring fire. There was a small pot on top of the Fireplace which Hermione assumed was floo powder. There were two large paintings, one with a Gryffindor lion, and the other with a slytherin snake. She knocked on the one with the lion on it and it opened up revealing the Gryffindor common room.

A door behind her opened and she silently cursed and turned around to meet the one man she both hated and loved

"Malfoy"

_Burning Trust_


End file.
